True Love
by YaoiDayDreamer
Summary: Oliver just got back home and is waiting to see how things will turn out! Read on to figure out what will happen in his adventures. Beware of Yaoi!


**DICAILMER I DO NOT OWN ARROW OF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE I PUT IN BESIDES MY OWN.**

 **I like to thank my Beta PandaHat97 check her story out! :D**

* * *

 ** _My name is Oliver Queen._**

 ** _After five years in hell, I returned home with only one goal: to save my city._**

 ** _And I did, I became a hero who helped people._**

 ** _But now it's time for me to be someone else._**

 ** _It's time for me to be something else._**

* * *

 **Oliver's pov**

I got in the car that was waiting to bring me home. The ride was rather quiet.

When I arrived home I headed for my room, but I was stopped by my sister Thea, "welcome back Ollie." She said smiling.

"I'm heading out so we can catch up later. Ok?"

"Alright" I said as I faked a smile at her and watched her leave the house.

Once in my room I headed straight for the bathroom for a shower.

It won't be long before I become hammered with questions so I might as well take some time to relax.

* * *

 **Tommy's pov**

I decided to turn on the news because there was nothing good on TV.

What I heard made me freeze. He's back. My Ollie's back.

Quickly getting up to my feet I ran out to my car and drove to his house.

When I arrived I ran into his house and up his room.

His door had been wide open and I saw him standing there.

"Ollie, what happened to you on that island?" I asked quietly as I moved closer, looking at his scars.

* * *

 **Oliver's pov**

I froze. I could recognize that voice from anywhere.

Slowly turning around I replied, "A lot."

He moved closer till he was standing in front of me.

One of his hands reaching out and touching one of the scars on my chest.

I had to hold back a moan at the sensation. His hands were cold, but not unpleasant.

Looking down at him I saw a tear fall from his face as he looked at me, "I missed you Ollie, so much."

"I missed you too" I said.

"Why'd you bring her with you Ollie?Why? I thought...I thought you loved me Ollie" he said as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry Tommy, I truly am sorry. I do love you, I do" I said

"please don't cry baby please" I said softly.

I picked him up and just held him as we laid on the bed until he was done crying.

"I don't want to hide our relationship anymore Ollie" Tommy said with pain in his voice.

"Okay, then we won't hide it. Not anymore. No more secrets." I said

"No more secret's..." He said as though deep in thought. I nodded as a confirmation.

"Then how about we start by you telling me what happened on the island?" I froze.

That hadn't been what I was expecting.

But nonetheless, I relaxed and told him what had happened.

Oh my god, Ollie, how did you survive?" he said in wonder.

"I had you."

* * *

 **Tommy's POV**

I could feel tears build up from what he said.

I needed him so much. Having him next to me after so long; I desperately wanted him.

I wanted to feel whole again. "Ollie, I need you so much. Please make love to me."

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Ollie cupped Tommy's cheek in his hand, slowly beginning to lean forward as his eyes fell half-lidded. His lover's eyes also began to slip close as their lips neared, their breath fanning out against the other's face. Tommy whimpered happily when Ollie's cool lips finally connected with his own, relishing this so very missed loving contact.

Ollie gently applied more pressure and both their mouths opened so their tongues could meet and dance together once more after such a long time without. Tommy's arms transferred to around his lover's neck as their kiss slowly went from reconfirming their love to bringing back their passion. Their tongues battled for dominance in which Ollie's muscle won and eagerly probed deeper into that much missed warm cavern with Ollie's wondrous taste there to welcome him back.

Though the kiss quickly became heated and passionate, it somehow stayed slow and loving: as if they were savoring the returned contact. What happened next could never been considered as just sex – it was like the literal definition of making love.

Never breaking their kiss, Ollie's hands moved down to unbutton Tommy's shirt and pulled the fabric open, fingers caressing and worshipping the exposed skin with loving tenderness so sweet that it had Tommy whimpering softly. Tommy dropped his arms so that the material could be pulled off and gently tossed to the side before his own hands reached towards his lover's chest and was happy that Ollie already didn't have the shirt. His fingers almost shyly touched the ripped abs and firm muscles in loving reverence that pulled a soft sigh from his lover.

Their kiss finally broke so they could pant for lost breath and their eyes opened to meet and hold each other's gaze that seemed to pour bliss into each other's souls.

Running his fingers down one soft cheek lovingly Ollie's half-lidded eyes almost glowed with happiness, joy, love, and longing.

Tommy smiled slowly, his eyes going back to the scar on the others chest. Tommy grinned as he had an idea and ducked down to press a kiss over it with all the love he had put into that single motion. He heard Ollie sigh breathily when he drew back.

Gentle fingers on his jaw lifted his head back up so that his eyes met with Ollie's and a dazzling smile greeted him before his eyes closed again as their lips were joined once more. He felt arms wrap around him and then he was leaning backwards. He felt absolute happiness as Ollie gently lowered him down to lay on the bed on his spread out sheets. Tommy reopened his eyes when Ollie moved away from his lips to see the other straddling his hips.

"Tommy…" Ollie breathed as he stretched out comfortably over his lover. There was no shifting around as they fitted together perfectly, as they completed the other entirely.

"Ollie…" Tommy whispered, returning the call as he wrapped arms round the other's slim neck and drew him down so their mouths could meet once more as hands roamed on both parties, both lovers rememorizing the feel of their other half as their longing for each other grew, but never developing into lust. Not yet, not now. This time was special. It meant something and nothing more was needed besides each other.

Both their pants and underwear were slowly worked off and Tommy gasped into kiss when their bare groins rubbed together sensually. Ollie sat up and then back, settling comfortably between the other spread legs that wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Ollie stroked himself twice to slick himself with precum before he positioned himself to Tommy's waiting entrance.

No awkward preparation was wanted or needed. Tommy was completely relaxed and waiting for himself to be filled. Ollie slid in slowly, breathy moans spilling out from his mouth as hot muscles welcomed him and drew him in deeper. Shallow pants tore from Tommy's lungs as he was slowly filled to his limit. There was no pain to wince at, only pure bliss that he was one with his only true lover once again. Fully seated, Ollie stilled to let both him and Tommy catch their breath and he leaned over the other to murmur three words.

"I love you." Ollie whispered. "I love you. I love you so much, Tommy." He repeated those wonderful words over and over again, speaking his lover's name with such reverence that it had Tommy feeling like a god.

"I love you too, Ollie. So much. I love you so very much. Ollie…" Tommy whispered back, arms and legs wrapped warmly around his returned lover that he was never letting go of again.

Ollie sealed their lips together as he slowly withdrew and then pressed back in at the same slow pace before repeating the action. Their love making was slow and steady, their kiss never breaking and the pace never faltering.

In and out. Push and pull. Being so filled up and being left so empty. Tommy missed this love so much that tears of happiness and joy fell from the corners of his closed eyes as he focused solely on their loving kisses and motions.

Ollie's thrusts were angled perfectly each time to fully press against Tommy's sweet spot, the long pressure sending the other into the very epitome of ecstasy. Nothing would ever rival this. Never in their entire lives.

They released together, silent screams of the other's name passed onto each other's tongues as they continued to lovingly kiss even as their bodies stilled and went lax. By mutual consent, their lasting kiss finally broke and respective eyes opened to shine all the love and joy of one's soul into the other's. Their smiles showed the same emotion as their fingers twined together above their heads, promising to never let go again.

Ollie very reluctantly withdrew, wanting to stay close to Tommy for always, but knew better than to remain connected. He lay on his back with Tommy curled up against his side and on his chest, pulling the sheets over them to hide their bodies from the world to be kept only to themselves as they lay there together, one hands' fingers still twined together and no word needing to be spoken.

Pure and utter bliss consumed them as they both closed their eyes and surrendered themselves to sleep and welcomed them to the first day of never being apart from another ever again.


End file.
